rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Akatian War Galley (Ship)
Description These massive and boatish vessels were built by the ancient human empire of Akatia on the world of Cronmar in Tanglespace, and were the height of that nation's spelljamming power. Designed to take full advantage of the most powerful major helms available to the Akatians, Akatian War Galleys were massive weapons platforms intended to intimidate and/or crush their opponents. Essentially nothing more than a huge version of a seafaring ship whose design is modified for use in wildspace, the Akatian War Galley suffers from poor maneuverability compared to modern spelljamming vessels, as well as a large crew requirement in order to handle the many sails. Despite its similarity to groundling vessels, the Akatian War Galley was in fact designed for space, and, although it can land on water, it is likely to capsize in rough seas. Only a dozen Akatian War Galleys are known to have survived the fall of Akatia almost two millenia ago. These ships were hidden away in a secret depot during the intrigues and warfare that marked the fall of the ancient empires of Cronmar. Intended to be used later as a secret weapon, the powerful mages who hid the vessels were slain before they could reveal their reserve force of spelljammers. Hundreds of years later, the magically-preserved ships were discovered by the Empire of Tyrranous, and served as the first spelljamming vessels of that nation. These Akatian War Galleys served Tyrranous well during the first Unhuman War, and although seven of the vessels were destroyed in battles against hordes of goblin Porcupine Ships, the power of these ships allowed them to destroy or capture several hundred Porcupine Ships, as well as capture a large number of vessels that the goblins had originally captured from the Imperial Elven Navy. The five Akatian War Galleys which survived the war still serve in the navy of Tyrranous to this day. Crew Akatian War Galleys are massive vessels, and they were intended to be manned by massive crews. While the vessel and all of its weaponry can be handled at full efficiency by a crew of 122 men, Akatian War Galleys typically carry roughly 300 men, half of whom are heavily armed marines. The command structure on an Akatian War Galley follows strict military lines, and typically includes an experienced captain (a 10th - 14th level warrior), a first, second, and third mate (warriors of 6th - 10th level), three helmsmen (wizards or priests of 8th - 14th level), four chaplains (priests of 5th - 9th level), four battle mages (wizards of 5th - 9th level), a sailsmaster (5th - 8th level in any class with the sail manipulation proficiency), a catapult master (a 5th - 8th level warrior), a ballista master (a 5th - 8th level warrior), three marine masters (5th - 8th level warriors), 15 marine sergeants (3rd - 4th level warriors), 135 marines (2nd level warriors), and 120 sailors (0 level or 1st level warriors). Ship Uses Naval Dreadnaught: The only use for such a huge, powerful ship is as a naval vessel. While little is known of the exploits of these ships when used by the Akatians, as fielded by Tyrranous during the first Unhuman War, Akatian War Galleys typically flew straight into enemy formations, unleashing devastating broadside attacks on the less powerful enemy ships, while attempting to grapple with and board the more powerful vessels. These tactics were dangerous, but resulted in an incredible number of destroyed or captured goblin ships. Clumsy by today's standards, the surviving Akatian War Galleys remain close to Cronmar for use as defensive vessels should the need arise. In times of war they may be sent out to lead large fleet actions, however they are no longer used without support, for fear of being out-maneuvered. Other Configurations Although they have been refitted many times over the centuries to compensate for normal wear and tear, as well as combat damage, no significant modifications have been made to any of these rare ships. Category:Spelljammers